Mi último deseo
by Izdy-kun
Summary: Un cliente con un deseo desesperado acude a Yuuko...¿¿podrá volver a verla?/// Hay algo de LEMON por aqui,ojo.//ONE-SHOT.


Una historia de XXXHolic :

**Una historia de XXXHolic :**

**--Mi último deseo-- **

**Bajo aquel cielo lluvioso, una figura se aproximaba a la tienda de Yuuko.** Watanuki, hipnotizado con el sonido de las gotas al caer al firme suelo mientras limpiaba la entrada de la tienda, se sobresalto al oír como alguien llamaba violentamente a la puerta. Watanuki abrió y se encontró con un muchacho, completamente empapado y respirando aceleradamente debido a que había llegado corriendo a la tienda, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las gotas de agua bajaban por todo su cuerpo, cayendo desde su mojado y despeinado pelo castaño, para deslizarse por su cara rodeando sus oscuros ojos al tiempo que su figura de un chico de 16 años temblaba.

Aquel chico con uniforme de escuela se quedó mirando a Watanuki por unos segundos y justo antes de que el empleado de la tienda hablase, el chico se tambaleó hacia adelante para caer en el suelo. Watanuki, con rapidez, se agacho y ayudó a aquel chico para arrodillarse en el suelo junto a él. Watanuki pregunto como se encontraba, pero en vez de una respuesta, aquel joven agarró fuertemente con las manos la camisa de Watanuki y, mirando al empleado de la tienda con aquellos ojos de desesperación bañados con lágrimas que se juntaban con el agua de la lluvia que aún había en su rostro, preguntó fuertemente:"¡¡Es cierto que aquí se cumplen los deseos??".

Watanuki, impresionado por la expresión de aquel chico, fue a responderle poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros para que se calmase, pero antes de que fuese hablar, una cálida voz se le adelantó:" Si, has venido al lugar correcto". Watanuki giró la cabeza y detrás suya se encontraba aquella que era su jefa, la bella bruja Yuuko, propietaria de la tienda. Vestida con un elegante kimono adornado de mariposas, entregó a aquel chico una manta para que aquel chico se arropase dejando de temblar. Watanuki le ayudó a ponerse en pié. El chico había parado de llorar al ver a Yuuko, a la vez que intentaba dejar de temblar apretándose fuertemente la manta contra su cuerpo. La bruja y el chico se metieron en una sala solos, cerrando la puerta, quedándose Watanuki sentado acostado en ella, esforzándose por oír algo de la conversación.

Aquel chico, que ahora se encontraba enfrente de Yuuko, decía llamarse Shinji. El estudiante contaba apresuradamente la triste historia de lo que llevaba de vida : como fue abandonado por sus padres en su niñez y la mala acogida por parte de sus tíos ; lo despreciado que era en su escuela por sus compañeros, llevándole a ser violento con otros que no tenían nada; lo miserable que es el mundo a su alrededor, solo parándose en el nombre de una chica. Yuuko le pidió que hablara de ella. Este dijo que era la única persona que mas le importaba en toda esta vida, su nombre: Mai. Para Shinji, Mai era su ángel, siempre ayudándole en todo, dándole alimento cuando no tenia, curando sus más profundas penas, intentando dar color al oscuro mundo en el que el vivía, siendo su amiga…pero el sentía por ella algo mas que amistad. Contó a Yuuko que hubo un día, no muy lejano, que él, armado de valor, la dijo todo lo que sentía por ella, la dijo como había cambiado su vida desde que apareció ella. El no esperaba una respuesta de ella en ese momento, sin embargo, Mai, siempre sonriente le respondió con un bello beso.

Contó a Yuuko lo maravilloso que fue para él aquél momento, el día más feliz de su vida. Pero la cara de Shinji al instante se envolvió de tristeza, haciendo que Yuuko le mirase mas fijamente mientras fumaba. Shinji la contó que Mai, hace tres días….ella dejó este mundo. Una parada cardiorrespiratoria según oyó él. Le dejó otra vez solo, justo el día después de aquel beso. Sumido en la profunda tristeza, dijo a Yuuko que había oído hablar de esta tienda : la mágica tienda de los deseos, por un precio equivalente al deseo este se cumpliría, según entendió él.

Shinji se levantó, cerrando fuertemente los puños y bajando la vista para que Yuuko no pudiera verlo llorar, se quedó enfrente de ella inmóvil. Shinji dijo que sabe que es imposible resucitar a alguien que se fue, la dijo que no tenía nada de valor pero, aún asi, él…

"Tu deseo es volver a verla por última vez, ¿cierto?" dijo Yuuko antes de que Shinji pudiera decir algo. El chico asintió entre lágrimas. Yuuko se acerco a él y acariciándole la cara le susurro algo al oído. Watanuki no pudo escuchar lo que dijeron en ese momento, solo oyó a Shinji decir que estaba de acuerdo con el precio. Watanuki se levantó al mismo tiempo que la puerta corredera se abría saliendo de aquella sala la bruja con el muchacho. Yuuko le acompaño a la puerta junto con Watanuki, que le entrego un paraguas a Shinji para salvaguardarse de la lluvia. Las últimas palabras que le dijo Yuuko a Shinji fueron que fuese a dormir, que su deseo se cumpliría. Shinji se despidió firmemente de ambos y abandono la tienda a buen ritmo. Watanuki se quedó mirándole hasta que le perdieron de vista por aquella calle.

Aquella noche, Shinji, olvidándose de todo lo que le acontecía alrededor se metió en su cama pensando en todo lo que había echo aquel día…. Y por fin, cerró lo ojos.

De repente Shinji se vio en una sala, apenas iluminada por unos cuantos candelabros. Sin nada alrededor mas que una puerta. Shinji sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo: alguien le llamaba tras aquella puerta. El chico la abrió y se encontró en otra sala. Allí, todo su cuerpo se quedo paralizado al ver a aquella persona. En ese sitio, enfrente suya, se encontraba Mai, envuelta todo su precioso cuerpo por unas finas sabanas que un invisible aire agitaba. Mai vio a Shinji y le sonrió. Shinji con lágrimas de emoción, comenzó a andar sin quitarla ojo para ponerse enfrente de ella, completamente impresionado por su belleza. Mai le acarició la cara mientras el seguía paralizado por su presencia. Al final, Shinji salió de su estado para abrazarla fuertemente, respondiendo esta con la misma intensidad su abrazo. Shinji no para de decirla que la quería, que no se marchase. Mai la contestaba que no se preocupase, que ella ya estaba allí.

Mientras Shinji acariciaba la cara de ella por debajo de su claro y suave pelo, Mai hacia lo mismo con él mirándole a los ojos y acariciando su abultado pelo castaño. Al final, después de estar unos segundos mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro, sus labios se juntaron en un ardiente beso. Ambos prolongaron bastante aquel beso, ninguno quería que acabase.

Pero Shinji sentía cada vez más pasión por ella a medida que ese beso se prolongaba. Shinji siguió besándola, pero ahora empezó a saborearla por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que sus manos empezaban a dibujar un sinuoso camino por debajo de aquellas telas que cubrían el cuerpo de Mai hacia la cintura. Mai mientras abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte a Shinji mientras este ahora dibujaba figuras con la lengua por el cuello de la chica a la vez que daba pequeños mordiscos a su calido cuerpo. El chico, mientras que con la mano izquierda seguía acariciándola más debajo de su cintura con la derecha apartaba la fina tela blanca que cubría su pecho para seguir saboreando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Mai empezó a repetir el nombre de Shinji con placer cuando este empezó a acariciarla con la lengua sus pezones a la vez que con su mano izquierda habia conseguido llegar a un sitio bajo su cintura dnde estaba muy cálido y húmedo. Shinji siguió jugueteando con ella así hasta que ambos se volvieron a encontrar con la vista, ruborizados. Mai ayudó a Shinji a quitarse el pantalón para poder seguir con aquella pasión. Al final, ambos cuerpos se juntaron, sintiendo el calor del uno y del otro, siendo ahora solo una persona. Ambos seguían revolcándose por aquel suelo de la habitación donde se encontraban, disfrutando el uno del otro, sintiéndose como en el cielo, deseando Mai que Shinji no se separase de ella. Los besos y los jugueteos prosiguieron con una gran pasión, hasta que al final ambos notaron fluir algo abajo. Ambos se separaron, sintiéndose muy bien a la vez que algo cansados, tumbados en el suelo mirándose de nuevo a los ojos. Se besaron por última vez antes de que Mai cayese dormida abrazada al cuerpo de Shinji. El chico la abrazó y se quedó durmiendo junto con ella.

No podía ser más feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, Watanuki volvió de la escuela para ponerse a trabajar en la tienda de Yuuko, mas concretamente a hacerla la comida a Yuuko mientras seguía pensando en que le habrá pasado al chico que visitó la tienda el día anterior, Shinji. Cuando tuvo un instante de calma, Watanuki preguntó acerca de aquel chico y de lo que pasó ayer.

Watanuki pregunto por el precio a cambio de aquél deseo, aunque se dio la vuelta rápidamente pues no esperaba obtener una respuesta. Sin embargo Yuuko dijo: " el precio de su deseo era muy alto, pero aún así el lo aceptó. Si ese podría volver a ver a su amada, pero debía elegir: verla por última vez y asumir su muerte…o quedarse con ella por siempre en el mundo de los sueños, entre esta vida y la otra. Y creo que ya ha hecho su elección…espero que sea feliz allí donde esta"

Watanuki comprendió que aquél chico no volvería a despertar nunca más, aquel chico esta ahora donde había deseado estar.

**FIN**


End file.
